To Allure Many
by mickey3991
Summary: It's August 2007. The FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit gains a new, beautiful team member. Kasey Allen is full of lust and mystery, causing her fellow male team mates to fall for her, one by one. Despite her motives, she gains feeling for one of them. This Sexy Drama will leave you wanting more after each chapter. [Some chapters have explicit romance scenes and graphic violence.]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The elevator doors opened and a pretty girl with jet-black hair, dressed in a short-sleeved, white button up blouse tucked into a tight, black pencil skirt, took her first steps onto the floor where the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit was. She lifted her right wrist so she could see what time it was. 7:56 in the morning.

Derek Morgan was standing over Dr. Spencer Reid's desk along with Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau. They were having their usual Monday morning chat about the weekend. Out of the corner of Derek's eye, the girl with the black hair caught his attention. His focus was on her and the others noticed Morgan's reaction.

"Who's that?" Emily questioned as she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

Spencer turned his chair around to face the pretty girl. His mouth parted slightly and he gulped. "Wow."

David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner exited out of the Aaron's office and walked down the stairs, out into the lobby where the pretty girl was standing. Aaron reached out for a handshake. David followed his lead and did the same. Aaron motioned for the girl to follow him and David back into the BAU's office.

The girl swayed her hips side to side catching the eye's of David Rossi as he trailed behind her.

Derek laughed and shook his head. "Typical."

"Everyone, this is our new team member, Kasey Allen. She's joining our team from the Albuquerque, New Mexico Division," Aaron introduced her to the rest of the team. "Sitting down, we have Dr. Spencer Reid, Supervisory Special Agents Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss, and our Communications Liaison, Jennifer Jareau."

"Oh, god no. Call me JJ please," Jennifer said as she reached out her hand to Kasey.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Kasey cooed with a big smile and a bit of a bounce that made her breasts jiggle underneath her blouse that was purposely unbuttoned more than it should have been.

Derek couldn't help but stare at her breasts within that moment. JJ almost immediately noticed what Derek was doing, so she hit his arm with the back of her hand causing him to look Kasey right in the eyes. He stared at her blue-gray eyes as she read Morgan's body like a book. Kasey smirked and gave him a wink.

Penelope Garcia ran into the room, with the best of her ability since she had high heels on, "Good news, cuties! No new cases so far today, so it seems like a long day of paper work!"

Aaron stepped next to Kasey and looked at Penelope, "Garcia, this is Kasey Allen from the Albuquerque Division. She's our newest profiler."

"Oh my gosh! Hi! If you need anything, you can always knock on my door," Garcia awkwardly hugged Kasey. Kasey nervously let out a small laughter.

"Alright, well you heard Garcia! Today is for paperwork! I want to get done before happy hour so I can seek out the next Mrs. Rossi," David laughed as he headed towards his office.

Emily and JJ puffed and rolled their eyes and went to go grab the paperwork that needed to be done.

Spencer spun his chair around back to his desk and focused on the book he was reading. He took a deep breath and thought to himself, _Why is it that whenever I see someone so incredibly beautiful, I just make a fool of myself and stand there awkwardly?_ He rolled his eyes and shook his head before turning the next page.

"Here, Kasey, you can take the empty desk across from mine and make it your own!" Morgan grabbed her bag from her and placed it on the desk in front of the computer.

"Thank you so much! Everyone has been so welcoming that I don't think I'll have the slightest problem fitting in here," Kasey smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

JJ walked by with a stack full of files to read through, "Yeah, this team is basically a family. So get used to it." She continued up the stairs to her office.

Emily walked over and set some paperwork on Kasey's desk, "This is just some light stuff to start you up with. If you need help, well, my desk is next to yours." Emily laughed.

Morgan sat down at his desk and attempted to focus on his paperwork when an instant message from Penelope popped up on his screen.

It read: _she's a babe, huh? ;)_

Morgan chuckled and typed back: _give it time, baby girl. give it time_

* * *

As 4:30 in the afternoon came around, David and Kasey find themselves in the break area chatting over a cup of coffee. In the five minutes that Rossi had been talking to her, he concluded that she was one of the biggest flirts he'd ever come across. She would lightly put her hand on his arm when she giggled, she would stare deeply into David's eyes, and she would sway her hips towards him ever so often.

"So, you were going to get drinks all alone?" Kasey cocked her head and smiled.

David raised an eyebrow, "Well, that's usually how I roll. Then I'll end up charming some woman into my bed. Wait, why am I even sharing this with you? It's your first day and I don't know you well enough!" He laughed and shook his head at himself.

Kasey took a step toward him, batted her thick eyelashes, and put her hand on her chest, "I don't mind at all, David. I often, too, find myself revealing too much of myself too early." Kasey winked and puckered her lips the slightest bit.

Rossi lightly bit the bottom of his lip and nodded in approval. "So, I was reading your file in my office earlier. 22 years old with a Masters Degree in Psychology from the University of New Mexico. And you graduated top of your class. Impressive!"

"Oh, yeah. I worked hard for it I guess," Kasey was slightly disappointed that he changed the subject so rapidly. She enjoyed flirting with the opposite sex and have them melt in the palm of her hands.

Despite Kasey's obvious disappointment, David had an idea in the back of his mind, "Actually would you mind coming over this way?" David backed up into the corner where no one could obviously see them and beckoned her to come closer.

Kasey pulled her shoulders back making her chest stick out further and she slowly walked towards Rossi. "Yes?" She smiled then moistened her lips.

"About those happy hour drinks.. Is 5 good for you? Assuming you'd like to join me," David nodded toward the elevator. It was the escape into his own explicit world.

"Of course," she winked and walked back to her desk.

* * *

5 o'clock rolled around, and Emily, Morgan, and JJ had already left. Spencer was very concentrated on the paperwork he was almost finished with. Aaron was in his office, not even close to being done his paperwork. But that was nothing new.

Kasey was looking down at the desk reading an office memo from five months ago that she found buried in the bottom drawer of her desk. She peered up to see Rossi closing his office door and heading toward the elevator. She stood up fast and threw her bag over her shoulder as she pushed her chair into the desk. "See you tomorrow, Dr. Reid." Kasey had bent close to his desk to catch Spencer's eyes. He glanced up at her with wide eyes and gulped. Kasey winked at him and off she was to meet David at the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

David held the door open for Kasey to the bar of a five-star hotel in Washington, D.C. The two headed towards the back corner of the bar and took a seat. The bartender came over and put down two drink napkins and asked what they'd like. Rossi opted for a glass of red wine to start and Kasey had asked for Grey Goose on the rocks.

"You, my friend, are one hell of a woman to drink straight vodka," David laughed.

"The less non-alcoholic beverages in my way, the quicker I get drunk," Kasey tapped her left hand on the bar.

The bartender brought over the two drinks and David and Kasey wasted no time.

Kasey chugged her entire drink without even flinching. "Another!" She nodded at the bartender.

Rossi followed her lead and chugged his glass of wine and set the glass down on the bar.

* * *

Four or five drinks in, Kasey looked over to Rossi and she put her hand on his thigh, causing him to jump a little. "Intimidated by a younger woman now, are we Agent Rossi?"

"Me? Intimidated by a woman in general? Never!" Rossi shook his head and beckoned for another round of drinks for the two.

The two drinks were set in front of them and it was like they were both back in college, racing to see who could finish their drink the fastest.

Rossi with the win. "Do you know why chose this place?" he mildly slurred.

"I have an idea," Kasey stood up and leaned in close to Rossi. She whispered into his ear, "Follow me."

Rossi ripped the wallet out of his jacket, threw cash onto the bar, and went to go catch up with Kasey, who was already half way across the lobby.

She went up to the front desk and tossed her credit card at the front desk associate. "I don't care what you have, just give me a room. Quickly!"

Rossi had walked up next to Kasey, who had slowly turned to face him. She put one of her hands on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her back to pull her in closer.

The front desk associate handed Kasey back her credit card and a room key to a suite. Kasey took the lead by grabbing Rossi's hand and quickly walking towards the elevator. There was a family with two small children waiting at the elevator so Rossi shook away Kasey's hand and played it wholesome. Rossi, Kasey, and the family stepped into the elevator. The doors closed and Kasey looked at Rossi and smiled. A few moments later, the elevator doors had opened to the floor where Kasey had gotten a room.

Rossi took the lead this time by grabbing her hand and yanking her out of the elevator.

She looked at the room number on the card. 1303. Kasey threw herself against the wall next to the room, which was conveniently next to the elevator. "I'm about to rock your world, Agent!"

"Oh, I hope so," Rossi ripped the key out of her hands and opened the door.

Kasey slowly backed into the suite, seductively wagging her finger for David to follow. She kicked off her heels and she became significantly shorter than him.

Rossi walked out to the bedroom of the suite and opened the doors. He sat on the bed as Kasey went to strike a sexy pose in front of him.

She started slowly unbuttoning her blouse, which soon landed on the floor. She then unzipped her tight, black skirt. That fell to the ground, as well, leaving her with just a white, lace bra on. "I go commando." She winked and leaned forward; Kasey started to unbutton David's shirt.

Rossi leaned forward in attempt to kiss her but was denied when she put a finger to his mouth.

"Not yet," she growled, finally sliding the shirt down his shoulders. Next, she fumbled with the belt and zipper on his slacks. She could feel his stiff member through his briefs. She brushed her hand against it and forced his briefs and pants to the floor. His hard length was released, leaving Kasey gasping. She lightly started stroking him while tickling the tip with her tongue. Kasey enveloped his member in her mouth and starting bobbing her head back and forth making Rossi moan.

"No! Enough! I can't do this!" he stood up.

She fell back onto the ground, "Wh-why! What changed?"

Rossi smirked, "Nothing." He leaned down to pick her up and toss her on the bed. "I can't wait. I need to be inside of you. We can save this foreplay for another time." He slid his arm under her back and unhooked her bra to throw it on the floor. Her large breasts were released, which amazed him. Rossi was hovering over top of Kasey; the both of them were completely naked just staring at each other.

Kasey leaned up on her elbows to become eye level with Rossi. She dove into his face and forced her tongue into his mouth. It was met by his tongue and they fought for a moment.

Rossi caressed his hand down her waist to her inner thighs where he could feel her warmth coming from within. He parted her lips and slid his finger into her wetness. "Perfect." He grabbed his aching member and positioned at the entrance into her.

"Please, just fuck the living shit out of me. Show me no mercy!" Kasey moaned into his mouth.

Rossi didn't waste another minute; he bucked his hips into her causing her to scream. He could feel how tight she was around his length. For a moment, he paused letting her get used to his impressive size.

Kasey wrapped her arms around his back and dug her finger nails into his skin. She moaned with pleasure as David started pumping into her. She leaned up to kiss him and ended up lightly biting his lower lip.

"Fuck, you feel so good! I could get used to this," David moaned into her ear.

Kasey laughed seductively, "Whatever you say, my little fuck buddy."

Within minutes, Kasey was pulsating with pleasure while David's member released cum into her love hole.

Rossi rolled over to lay beside Kasey, who lifted herself up to pull the covers from the bed down and over her body. He followed her lead and found himself underneath the sheets of the hotel bed.

Kasey rolled over to the alarm clock that was sitting on the night stand and set it for the morning so neither of them were late for work.

As Kasey came back into the center of the bed, Rossi had already placed himself on his side so that he was facing her direction. He forcefully pulled her back towards his body and rested his hand on her flat stomach.

Kasey adjusted her naked body against David's naked body and sighed deeply as she nestled her head into the pillow. All she could think was, _I can't wait until that alarm goes off._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Kasey had rushed out of the hotel and drove off to her apartment in D.C. As soon as she opened the door, she checked her watch. "Fuck!" She only had an hour until she had to be back at the BAU for her second day of work and it was at least an hour drive to Quantico without traffic. She ran towards the back of the apartment where her bedroom was and stripped her clothes off. Kasey took a two minute shower and started to blow dry her hair as fast as she could. After that, she threw on a white body-con dress that landed four inches above her knee. She dug through her closet looking for the navy blazer her mother had bought her for her birthday last month. "Now where are my shoes?" she mumbled to herself. "Ha! There!" Her nude pumps were sticking out from underneath her bed. Kasey grabbed them and ran out the door back down to her car.

Meanwhile, Rossi had a change of clothes in his office, so he went to the BAU a bit early hoping no one would see him wearing his clothes from yesterday. After David was changed he opened the door to his office and went to go sit back down at his desk.

Garcia quickly walked in, "Rossi! I have a case!"

Rossi was startled, "What are you doing here so early? It's 7:15."

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep. I kept having these weird creepy dreams, so I decided to come in early and check up on my work. But anyway, yesterday, two bodies with identical stab wounds to the stomach have shown up in the waters of Mason Neck State Park."

"That's only about an hour away from here," Rossi stood up from his desk.

Garcia started waving her finger, "Which is good, because cases that aren't near home are draining!"

"Garcia, 80% of the time, you stay here anyway," Rossi laughed.

"I knew that," she turned on her heels and walked out of his office.

* * *

Ten minutes past 8 o'clock, Derek, Spencer, JJ, Emily, Aaron, David, and Penelope found themselves sitting at the round table. Kasey had still yet to show up.

Rossi had thought she was too embarrassed about last night's escapades to come in. But he mildly shook his head in disagreement to his assumption, because it's only her second day and that would be extremely unprofessional.

The glass door flew open to the BAU and Kasey ran up to her desk to throw her bag down.

Emily had glanced over to where everyone's desks were, "Ah, look who decided to show up."

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows and opened the door to call out to Kasey, "You're 15 minutes late and we have a case. Get up here. Now." Aaron's tone was very calm, but assertive.

Kasey gulped and took a deep breath as she walked up the stairs to go into the round table room. When she walked in, she made eye contact with everyone except Rossi. Although, she did take the seat next to him, granted that it was the only seat available.

"Okay," Penelope dragged out the word, "yesterday, two bodies were found floating in the waters of Mason Neck State Park here in Virginia." She tapped a button on the remote to the screen behind her and two photos of women showed up. "This is, well, this was Rebecca and Natalie Frankel; two sisters from New Jersey. Both had identical stab wounds on their abdomens along with their throats cut open."

Aaron grabbed the case folder off of the table and continued, "We are to believe that our un-sub is still hiding out in the park because state officials shut down the park late last night. The two girls couldn't have been dead for more than an hour or so when they were found. Let's all be ready to go in 15 minutes. I don't want to waste any time."

Everyone stood up from the table and started to make their way out of the room.

"Uh, Rossi and Kasey, please stay behind for a moment," Aaron cleared his throat.

Kasey stopped dead in her tracks and her stomach dropped. _Oh my god! Does he know? He so knows! I'm so screwed. I'm gonna get fired on the second day of my first real job._

Rossi stepped back into the room and smirked, "What's up, Aaron?"

Kasey had turned around and pulled her blazer down to straighten it out.

"Rossi, would you be so kind to stay behind with Kasey and show her how we handle cases that are close to home? I don't want her out in the field just yet," Aaron glanced down at the pictures of the victims within his manilla folder.

Kasey slightly cocked her head, "But, I thought I was able to be in the field right away?"

"You are. But I feel you'd be more useful here. Plus, do you think you'd really be able to walk through wooded areas in those shoes with that white dress on? You wouldn't even have a place to put your gun holster. So, if you want to be in the field tomorrow, show up dressed appropriately please. This is no longer a fashion show, it's the FBI," Aaron raised his voice slightly and walked out of the room.

"Man, I thought we were dead meat for a minute," Rossi laughed.

Kasey whipped her head around to him, "I don't think it's funny. I just made an ass out of myself. And now we're stuck here all day." She sat down in one of the chairs at the table, sighed, and threw her head back.

Rossi found him self sitting in the chair next to hers, turning himself to face her. He put his hands on the outside of her knees pulling her chair a bit closer to his.

She lifted her head into its upright position and became red in the face. "David, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. We're going to have a lot of alone time here in the BAU today. We could make use of it, if you wanted," he winked.

Kasey realized that last night only happened because she hadn't had sex in four months and she figured Rossi would be an easy lay. And that turned out to be true. But clearly he was starting to become semi-attached which turned her off. Kasey crossed her legs causing Rossi to move his hands away. "Maybe if you're lucky later on in the morning, we can go to second base. And then maybe third in the afternoon." Kasey stood up, winked, and swayed her hips as she walked out of the room. _If only the one I really wanted to sleep with was into me…_


End file.
